The Magic Ring Crusaders
by RingthePony
Summary: When the mane six are defeated by a new foe, it's up to Snips and Snails, with the help of a colt without past to stand against this new threat. Will they be able to succeed where every other failed?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The magic academy has having selections for new unicorns, adept at the art of magic. This day, however, the auctions were taken off because of a peculiar act. Teachers were dumbfounded, sending a letter to Celestia herself about what had just happened, or better, entered the place.

Celestia arrived some time later, along with her guards, going to the source of so much commotion. There, she saw several teachers and other auctioneers looking in disbelief: at the center of the stage, there was a very small, black unicorn. His body was black and his mane was gray. His eyes had a deep purple, and there was no sign of a cutie mark either. She noticed a large gold ring on his right front leg.

Celestia couldn't make much of this image. Why did this colt made her feel so uneasy? Then, she noticed a statue complete obliterated to very small pieces. One of the teachers explained that during a simple levitation test, the young colt had crushed the statue against the ground with some kind of dark, sinister energy. Celestia looked a bit shocked: ponies usually could levitate and even throw things, but it was rare someone who could really destroy something. The little colt was there, shaking, with his head looking down with shame. Who was he? Where did he come from? She thought for a bit about these questions, then started walking closer to the little boy, until his cutie mark appeared from nowhere...


	2. The Newcomer

**The Newcomer**

A few days later...

Twilight awakened at her bed. After getting up, she started opening the windows so the cold, fresh air of the morning to could enter her home. She was so bored these last days... It was been some time since something happened in Ponyville, and her letters kept getting just too... equal. Ever since the Gala, there wasn't any remarkable events to share with Celestia. Her day was usually studying, helping her friends with their chores and spending time, talking to them. She knew what the truth was: she just didn't know what to do with her day. Not because of her friends, but for the lack of adventures.

Spike had just awaken at his bed, and not a moment too soon, he released a letter from his mouth. Twilight quickly got down the stairs so she could get near him, and asked:

Twilight – Spike, what's in the letter?

Spike – Well, I really would prefer if the princess could somehow warn me of the letters, especially before sending them in... oh well, let me read. It says:

"_Dear faithful student Twilight;_

_I am very proud of your progress in discovering the magic of the friendship, and for that, I am going to relay to you a special mission. I have found another magic pony, one of special potential. I am going to put him under your guidance. I want you to guide him not only on magic, but on the real magic which is friendship. I have full trust in your capabilities and know you won't disappoint me._

_Princess Celestia"_

Twilight looked puzzled. Even through she was very able in magic, the best pony in Ponyville, she wasn't sure she was cut for the job of teacher. Furthermore, she felt that she didn't even know everything she needed to be, to fuffil what the newcomer would be seeking. Him... that probably meant the new pony was a male. And she said he was special. For the princess to be so impressed, he should be really amazing. Twilight mind began to dance, images of a pony like Trixie, only male, showing power and boasting, moving mountains with just a clap of hooves or cleaning the sky with just a sneeze. She was becoming more nervous every second.

Spike – Twilight, are you okay? You seem to have gone to another planet.

Twilight – What? Oh. Sorry, Spike. I was just wondering about how the newcomer would be.

Spike – Perhaps he is a double horn unicorn?

Twilight – **WHAT?** Of course not, don't be silly. Double horned unicorns doesn't exist.

Spike – Then, do you think he could be a giant! _(Spike began to look worried at his own fertile imagination.)_

Twilight – No Spike. There weren't also any giant ponies.

Spike – And what about double horned giant unicorns? (_Spike mouth opened wide, in surprise_)

Twilight – Very unlikely... anyway, if we are going to have another pony around here, I will need to get another bed.

Spike – What about the one Applejack and Rarity shared, at that sleepover?

Twilight – Yes, you are right. That one will do fine. I wonder when he will arrive?

Spike – I dunno. I don't know how much time does it take to a giant double horned unicorn to pack his things.

Twilight – **SPIKE!**

A few minutes later, Twilight went to the Sugarcube Corner. There, she started talking to Mrs. Cake:

Twilight – Hi. I wanted to buy some sweets.

Mrs. Cake – Sure. How many and what types would you like?

Twilight – Well, some of the tastier ones. You see, there will be a newcomer coming to stay with me, and I want to resupply before he arrives.

At that moment, a very happy, remarkable voice came from behind the counter...

Pinkie Pie – Did someone say... Newcomer?

Twilight – Gah!_ (She went a little back, taking a step back in surprise for the face of her lovely friend rising unexpected from the counter)_ Pinkie, don't do that!

Pinkie Pie – Oh, I love newcomers. They always so full of histories, so many things to talk to. You know what I think?

Twilight - …What?_ (Twilight asked, expecting what Pinkie would say next)_

Pinkie Pie – We should throw her a party! Everyone loves parties!

Twilight – It's a boy.

Pinkie Pie – A... boy. Oh boy! It's a boy! _(Pinkie began jumping in circles, talking in her sing song voice_) If it's a boy, then we will need a boy party! We could use, for example, boy flavors, boy toppings and...

Twilight – Pinkie! _(interrupting Pinkie Pie)_ I was thinking about doing something less... huge. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Mrs. Cake – _(She suddenly interrupted Twilight) _Twilight, with all due respect... I think Pinkie was a point. A welcome party would probably make him feel accepted, and it would help introduce him to all the others ponies in town.

Twilight – I am still not sure...

Pinkie Pie – C'mon, Twilight. Let's do it! Please, please, please! _(She glared Twilight with her signature puppy eyes)_

Twilight – Oh, okay then. I guess no harm can come of it.

Pinkie Pie – YAY! _(She said with a jump of joy)_

Even later, Twilight was back at home, after sharing the news with the rest of the ponies, which each received with their own reaction. Rarity got overenthusiastic, her mind flowing with images of a powerful and handsome looking stallion. Twilight knew that, even through Rarity seemed normal, she was still kinda shaken with her tragic ending with Prince Blueblood. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, seemed kinda disappointed. She was pretty sure he was going to be another jerk like Trixie. Or maybe, she was a bit envious? After all, if there was something Rainbow Dash wished more than any other thing, it was to become the center of attentions. Twilight kept recollecting her memories. Applejack seemed excited, she always enjoyed hearing stories and seeing people from other places. Makes sense, considering how Applejack treated her when they first met. And Fluttershy... well, she was Fluttershy. Twilight didn't know if she was extra shy for it being a boy, or for it being a newcomer. Perhaps a unison of both.

Anyway, after getting everything she would need, she remembered a little detail: the letter didn't say when he would arrive. Perhaps it would be a week, even a month? How would they know when to make the party?

Spike – Well, you could write to the princess, asking?

Twilight shocked at the thought. She remembered when she received the tickets to the Gala, the problems she had gathered just because she didn't ask the princess. She smiled, grabbing a quilt with her magic, and began writing down a new letter.

A few days later, Twilight was getting kinda worried. The princess had never taken so long to answer a letter from her. That was when Spike gulped out a letter from his mouth.

Spike – Argh. I really wish there was some kind of warning before this happens.

Twilight quickly caught the letter and started reading, in a loud and clear voice:

"_Dear faithful student Twilight;_

_I am sorry for not answering your letter earlier. But a lot of things happened here, and royal duty called. Don't worry about them, now. I am going to bring him in person, and I will be at Ponyville by tomorrow, a bit after the sunrise. I know he will be in good hands._

_Princess Celestia"_

Twilight smiled. After all, it was indeed nothing of seriousness. Then, a sudden thought hit her, right on the spot: since she didn't know when he would arrive, she didn't put everything she brought into place.

Twilight eyes widened, and she spoke:

Twilight – Oh no! He will be here tomorrow morning! We have so much to do! Let's go Spike!

Spike – Hey, what about breakfast?

Twilight went to the fruit basket, levitated an apple and said:

Twilight – We can eat alongside the way. Let's go!

Spike – Oh, fine...

Finally, at tomorrow morning, all the ponies were at the Sugarcube Corner, excited, making the final touches. There were even more ponies that Pinkie's parties would normally get. The reason was that most of them wanted to see Celestia, because, well, everypony loved Celestia. Also, there was all kind of rumors going around about the new guest. Some said he was an unicorn with powerful magic, others that he would be another unicorn with royal blood, another niece to the princess. Strong and handsome, nice and gentle. The more pessimist, of course, were expecting an arrogant, full of himself pony who liked to boast about his abilities, just like Trixie.

Twilight, on the other hand, was pretty nervous. She always got like this when Celestia was coming. She wanted to make sure everything was up to Celestia taste. Even through she wasn't sure what Celestia really liked. Another one who was nervous was Rarity. She dressed herself with her best dress, lots of jewelry around her body. She wanted to cause a good impression on the handsome stallion that was coming, a stallion of incredible power, with favors to the royalty. Of course, most of it was her imagination. Fluttershy was at the back of the room, even through she had gotten more "sociable" since she met Twilight, she still wasn't very comfortable with parties. At least when the ponies with her weren't her "best friends". Rainbow Dash, differently from the rest, looked bored and sleepy. So was Spike. Both of them didn't see why so much enthusiasm with the newcomer.

Pinkie Pie, who was insistently looking through the window, finally looked back to the ponies and said:

Pinkie Pie – Look, the princess royal chariot is arriving!

Everyone immediately went into position, ready to bow when the princess entered through the door. Fast enough, the door opened, two royal guards going one to each side. The princess, in all her glory, entered with small steps, one after the other, and stopped at the front of them. Twilight Sparkle, her best student, quickly came in front of her, gave a quick bow and started saying:

Twilight – Princess, it's so good to see you. I and the other pony folk have made this party just for you and the newcomer.

Princess Celestia – I see. It's good to see you too, Twilight. And all of you other ponies as well. Your presence here makes me feel happy. It's sad that I must inform, I have royal business to attend to.

Twilight – But... okay, I understand, princess. _(She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice) _Well, here is him?

Princess Celestia – Ah, he is right here. Come on, now. Show yourself to the pony folk.

At the moment, a small black fur moved from the back legs of a pegasus guard. It was a black unicorn, very small and young. The ring on his right front leg shined with the light. He was probably around Apple Bloom age.

Everyone opened their mouth on shock for different reasons. Most of the ponies were shocked. All their ideas, images, etc came crashing down like rocks at their heads. Rarity was frozen in place, feeling her dream break like a mirror. That was just another deception in her book.

Applejack, Spike, Rainbow Dash, everyone just looked awkward during a second of silence. Fluttershy was the one exception. She looked kinda thrilled. After her encounter with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, she had grow comfortable with children. Twilight mind was full of questions: first, why would Celestia want her to take care of a child? And second, why her instead of the magic school? She finally returned to talk again.

Twilight – Oh, so you are the newcomer. So, let me introduce myself to you. I am Twilight Sparkle, and I will help you learn about magic. What is your name? _(She asked, bowing a bit closer to him)_

He answered by returning behind the soldier back legs, and hugging them tightly. Twilight wondered if she did something wrong.

Celestia – Don't worry. He is just a bit shy. I am going to leave you now. If anything arise, please write me.

With this, Celestia and her guards left the room. The guard who had the boy "glued with him", with a quiet but precise movement, grabbed the colt and put it on the center of the room before going through the door and closing it. They seemed a little too fast to leave, Twilight thought.

The little, yet unnamed colt looked very nervously, one way to the other. Pinkie, then, immediately moved toward him with a huge smile in the face.

Pinkie Pie – Oh, it is a little colt! So, what can you do? Can you make things into chocolate? I would love a chocolate house.

He responded by running panicked in a circle, before locating and jumping right into Mr. Cake back, cuddling at top of it.

Mr. Cake – Woah, boy! Take it easy now.

Mrs. Cake – _(Slowly approaching the colt)_ Oh, he seems to be SO scared! I think it is better to take him upstairs.

Mr. Cake – I agree honey. He seems to be ready to black out.

Pinkie Pie – _(looking confused)_ What? Did I forgot to take my Halloween costume again?

Rainbow Dash – No, Pinkie. You just scare people sometimes. _(smirking)_

Pinkie Pie – **HA!** See, I told you I was the queen of terror on that party. _(She made a triumphant pose, while Rainbow Dash just shrugged)_

Applejack – Seriously, now. What's the hay with the boy?

Twilight – I don't know. He seemed really worried about something.

Fluttershy – Perhaps I should talk to him. When I saw his face... I am just so worried now.

Twilight – No, Fluttershy. I will talk to him. If I am going to be his teacher, I need to start communication with him.

Applejack – Well, it didn't work from what I saw.

Twilight – That was more like... preparation! I was just not ready yet. _(Twilight stopped a bit, then an idea shone in her head)_ Hey, I will take the fillies with me. I am sure what he needs is to see ponies around his age.

Rarity – Talking about it, darling. _(Rarity said, jumping in the conversation)_ Where is Sweet Belle? I don't see her anywhere.

Twilight – Yeah, and now that you mentioned, where is Apple Bloom and Scootaloo?

The ponies could only look around, and then at each other. No sign of the fillies anywhere...

While that happened, Mr. Cake had just brought the colt upstairs, entering on his and Mrs. Cake bedroom. After arriving, he gently lowered down, letting the little colt to get at the top of the bed. Mr. Cake then sat on it, making a movement with his hooves to Mrs. Cake. She understood, leaving for a second and returning with a teacup. She tried to serve him directly, but he seemed to flinch at her presence.

Mr. Cake – Calm down. _(said Mr. Cake, when the colt curled near him) _It is all fine. Tell me, why are you so worried? _(No response from the little one, he just kept hugged on his back. Mr. Cake tried again)_ What do you really wish now?

? - _(The mysterious pony finally whispered something, a very weak, perhaps even girlish voice came)_ Please, can you ask her to leave?

Mr. Cake looked confused. It was very low, but still Mrs. Cake managed to hear it. A bit heartbroken, she carefully placed the teacup near her husband, on a nightstand and slowly removed herself from the room.

Mr. Cake – Are you better now?

? - …a little... _(He answered, looking around the room to make sure it didn't had any __more unwelcome guests)_

Mr. Cake – My wife made some tea. It is delicious. You should try it.

The colt answered by nodding. Mr. Cake grabbed the teacup with his mouth and handed it to the colt. The colt, timidly put it near him on the bed, where he could drink from it.

? - Hum... it's nice. Thanks a lot, mister!

Mr. Cake – So, can you finally tell us your name?

? - Name...? I don't have a name.

Mr. Cake – What?_ (Mr. Cake said with a surprised look)_ How did your parents name you?

? - I don't know.

Mr. Cake – So, where are they now?

? - I don't know.

Mr. Cake – Where do you live?

? - I don't know.

Mr. Cake – What do you remember?

? - _(The little colt gave him a pained look, then stopped a bit, like trying to recollect something)_ I just remember going in a huge hall, with people staring at me, then people started questioning me, then they demanded me to levitate something, and I broke it, then a huge pegasus came after me and then... so much happened. _(He finally said, stopping to catch his breath from the long sentence)_

Mr. Cake – You don't remember anything else?

? - The huge pony took me with her. She made me to do... all sort of weird things and then sent me here. I just don't understand. Not even now I understand... ***sob*** _(He said, tears starting to came down his face)_

Mr. Cake – A huge pegasus, that would be Celestia?

? - I am... ***sob*** not very good at remembering names.

Mr. Cake – And how did she call you?

? - She... nicknamed me Ring... because of the ring on my leg.

Mr. Cake – It seems rather big and strict. Doesn't it hurt you?

? - No... it makes me feel better. Secure. _(He seemed to finally stop crying)_

Mr. Cake – Can I call you Ring too?_ (Ring nodded)_ Well then, why did you ask my wife to leave? She just tried to help.

Ring – _(Ring looked down a bit)_ I just don't like being around girls.

Mr. Cake – Why? _(He asked, confused)_

Ring – I don't know why. They make me feel... pathetic.

Mr. Cake couldn't make much of the info he had just gotten. He just had to ask what started bugging his mind.

Mr. Cake – What about the princess? She is a girl.

Ring – Yeah... for some reason... she always made me feel happy and sad.

Mr. Cake – What again? _(Mr. Cake gave a confused look, how was possible to feel happy and sad at the same time?)_

Ring – I don't know. It was like... part of me wanted to be near her... feel protected by her. The other wanted to run as fast as my legs... my ring could take me. And in indecision, I just stood still.

Mr. Cake – Wow, that really is the history of the week. I am going to talk with the others about this. Don't worry, I will call my wife to look after you a bit...

Ring – _(Ring eyes widened)_ Noooooo. _(He said, a long no with the strenght of a whisper)_ Please, I prefer to be alone. I won't move from here, just don't... call her.

Mr. Cake – Well, if you prefer like this, boy.

With that, Mr. Cake left the room, probably going to share with Twilight the news he just heard. Ring, however, looked around the room, trying to get comfortable with the place. He had just managed to start relaxing and curled on the bed, when a female, children voice touched his ears.

? – Hey!

Looking to see where it came from, he saw three little fillies coming. They were no other than Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, or how they called themselves, The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Scootaloo – So you are the newcomer? You don't look so tough.

Sweetie Belle – Wow, that ring on your leg is so beautiful!

Apple Bloom – Hello, I am Apple Bloom! And those here are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle! We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, now doing greetings for the newcomer! _(The three made poses toward him)_

Ring - … _(Ring just gave them a pained expression, nothing else)_

Apple Bloom – Heh... _(She said slightly uncomfortable with his reaction)_ Well, _(putting again the cheerful act)_ and you? What is your name?

Ring - …

Apple Bloom – Hey, didn't you listen? I asked what is your name!

Ring - …

Sweetie Belle – Perhaps he doesn't talk our language?

Scootaloo – Of course he does. He just think he is so better, so special, that he doesn't even want to talk to us.

Apple Bloom – Is that true? Do you think you are better than us?

Ring - … _(He lowered his head slightly at the bed, only his eyes appearing now)_

Sweetie Belle – Hey, look, girls!_ (She said, pointing to his up flank)_ He doesn't have a cutie mark either!

Scootaloo – He is Celestia's favorite, but doesn't have a cutie mark? That's lame.

Apple Bloom – Perhaps we should invite him to join our group! _(Apple Bloom said __enthusiastic)_

Scootaloo – No way.

Sweetie Belle – Why not?

Scootaloo – 'Cause he is not as cool as the rest of us.

Sweetie Belle – That is a lame excuse.

Scootaloo – And besides, I am sure he isn't a bit interested.

Apple Bloom – So, _(turning her head back at Ring)_ what do you think?

Ring - …

Apple Bloom – Listen, we want to talk to you! But if you don't answer, he cannot!

Scootaloo – That's it! _(Scootaloo stopped, and thought about what Rainbow Dash would do. Deciding, Scootaloo began to advance towards Ring with an angry face)_ I don't know if it's because you are strong, or you are special, or you are a boy, or whatever. Listen to me! Ignoring someone is **VERY RUDE!** How would you like if I... _(She started coming near him, when he gave a scream)_

On the lower level, Mr. Cake had almost finished talking with Twilight and her friends, when they were throw at the ground by a loud shake. The left wall crumbled before their eyes, rubble failing around the room. Twilight and the other unicorns used their power to try to grab as many plates, bottles and other objects they could, to minimize the destruction of the place. When the shake stopped and the dust settled down, they could see that the left wall was just a pile of rumble, along with part of the ceiling. It was a miracle, at least on Twilight opinion, that the rest of the Sugar didn't crumble altogether. Then, a feeling hit her right on the spot.

Twilight – Oh my. Where did you say Ring was?

Mr. Cake – On my bedroom. Why?... oh. _(Mr. Cake gave a painful expression when the obvious hit him)_

Twilight rushed up the stairs, and entered right at the bedroom. There was the three cutie mark crusaders, frozen on the ground like statues, all of them with their mouths open. The bed had a little part of it hanging, not enough for it to fall on the ground. Twilight stopped by a second, to digest the new information, before asking.

Twilight – What the hay happened here?

Apple Bloom – He... the boy... he simply shouted and then, energy... _(She said, recovering her breath)_** BLACK ENERGY JUST ENTANGLED THE WALL AND BROUGHT ****IT DOWN!**

Twilight – Wha... What?

Sweetie Belle – **YEAH, IT WAS LIKE, HE SIMPLY PUT THE WALL DOWN, LIKE IT WASN'T... **together with the other walls!

Twilight – How did... how did he do this?

Apple Bloom – I dunno... we didn't do anything to him, we swear!

Scootaloo –** YEAH, I JUST TRIED TO GET CLOSER TO HIM AND HE,** just shouted and panicked, just like **THAT!**

Twilight – Oh no. This is bad. Not just bad, this is horrible! Where did he go?

Scootaloo – He jumped out through the gap!

Apple Bloom – Yeah, he just disappeared!

Twilight – What! **NO! **He could... have hurt himself with the fall!

Applejack – _(Entering through the door) _Are you okay girl? What was that loud no I just heard?

Twilight – Gather all the adult ponies! We need to find that little colt!

Twilight was getting nervous. Not only by the feeling of having failed the princess in less than a single day, but also by losing the one who she should be taking care of. Twilight knew she would never forgive herself if something happened to him. The thought of him being hurt from the fall, crawling around the city made her heart ache, deep. She just had to find him!


End file.
